Potterwatch
}} Potterwatch was a pirate radio programme hosted by Lee Jordan for those who rebelled against Lord Voldemort and supported Harry Potter during the Second Wizarding War. Fred Weasley co-hosted; Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt both appeared on Potterwatch. Purpose and activities Potterwatch supplied information to the wizarding community about recent events that were not reported by the Wizarding Wireless Network or the Daily Prophet, both of which had fallen under the influence of the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic. The show attempted to boost the morale of the allies involved in the anti-Voldemort movement by broadcasting supportive messages to Harry Potter and everyone else resisting the Death Eaters. (In this sense, Potterwatch emulated the underground radio broadcasts that were transmitted in occupied countries during wartime in the Muggle world.) holding a radio, listening to Potterwatch while Ron Weasley sleeps.]] They also tried to discourage the "climate of panic" being promoted by the Ministry by spreading the truth and dispelling rumours, such as one that Voldemort could kill people with only a glance. They announced the deaths caused by Voldemort's Death Eaters and Snatchers, and encouraged wizards and witches to help defend Muggle neighbours from Death Eater attacks by casting a few simple spells. Safety measures were taken before each broadcast, including switching locations regularly and using codenames to avoid Death Eaters. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Potterwatch ''may not be active anymore. Contributor codenames Each contributor to the show used a codename while on air to protect their identity, but those who knew the individuals could generally tell who was speaking. Every known codename starts with the letter 'R'. * Lee Jordan was codenamed ''River, a reference to both the Jordan River bordering Israel and the River Lee in Ireland. It could also mean he is a "river" of information, since he always knows what is happening. * Kingsley Shacklebolt was named Royal in reference to the "King" in his first name as well as being the personal assistant of the Prime Minister. * Remus Lupin was named Romulus in reference to the mythological twin orphans Remus and Romulus who were raised by wolves and founded Rome. * Fred Weasley was initially named Rodent because of the "weasel" in Weasley, but named himself Rapier, probably in reference to his "rapier wit" or simply because he thought it sounded better. A rapier is a type of sword, relatively light, with an extremely sharp tip and very fast and deadly if used properly. Passwords Passwords were required to tune into every show. By tapping a wand on the wireless and saying the password, a wizard could access the broadcast. A new password was announced at the end of each broadcast. It is not entirely clear how this should prevent unauthorised access for a long time, as only one password would have to be guessed in order to gain knowledge of the next. However, all known passwords are the names of members of the Order of the Phoenix. It is possible that all passwords to access Potterwatch were related to the Order; presumably, however, only names of deceased members would be used as to not further condemn known living members. If one missed a show, the only means to be able to hear the next would be to ask someone working closely with the broadcast crew - a feat not easily accomplished in the times of war and terror, or to guess the password. Bill Weasley was particularly good at this. Known passwords Behind the scenes In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, when Harry Potter arrived in the Room of Requirement, Nigel reported "Lightning has struck," suggesting that for the purposes of the program, Harry had been code-named "Lightning," a reference to his lightning-bolt scar. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' See also *Potterwatch broadcasts Category:Radio programmes Category:Second Wizarding War